


Takoyaki

by Reasta



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, KoroKaru precious af, M/M, OOC, PWP, Takoyaki, really need holy water, request
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/pseuds/Reasta
Summary: Tugas mengawasi sungguh sangat membosankan. Tapi kali ini Karma menemukan hal yang menarik perhatiannya.Request from Nate Mello Jeevas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Assassination Classroom belongs to Matsui Yuusei.
> 
> Prompt: Takoyaki.  
> Pair : Koro/Karu
> 
> Jas, tolong bayangkan sendiri apa pekerjaan Karma HAHA.

Karma saat ini sedang berada di festival musim panas, sendirian. Dirinya sibuk memakan permen apel dan menatap kerumunan manusia dengan tatapan bosan―merendahkan tepatnya.

Huh, dirinya tidak habis pikir, mengapa harus mengawasi para manusia rendahan ini? Padahal kastanya sangat jauh berada diatas mereka. Tapi sayangnya kali ini ia diberi titah langsung oleh Yang Mulia Gakuhou dan tak bisa membolos, memangnya siapa yang ingin gajinya dipotong? Bisa-bisa ia tidak makan seminggu.

Iris kuning miliknya menatap selidik ke kumpulan manusia. Kata Yang Mulia terjadi anomali disini, namun sudah setengah jam ia berkeliling tak ada sama sekali petunjuk.

Kini fokusnya teralihkan pada kedai-kedai yang ada (khususnya kedai makanan), mungkin saja terdapat petunjuk disana―walaupun akhirnya ia hanya berdalih pada diri sendiri karena sebenarnya perutnya sudah keroncongan.

Pilihannya ditetapkan pada kedai takoyaki yang terlihat cukup ramai. Karena kerumunan jalan Karma cukup tersendat, bahkan ada seorang anak yang sempat menabraknya dan mengotori bajunya dengan es krim. Kalau saja dirinya tidak ingat dengan petuah kawannya, mungkin kepala anak itu sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Begitu sampai di kedai takoyaki, Karma hanya bisa terdiam―melongo melihat sang penjual kedai takoyaki.

“Gurita ...?” Karma menggumam pelan. Keningnya mengernyit. Apakah ini yang dimaksud oleh Yang Mulia Gakuhou sebuah anomali?

Memangnya ada seorang penjual di kedai makanan yang bentuknya seperti manusia jadi-jadian yang memiliki delapan kaki merangkap tangan?

Karma tersenyum senang, mungkin jika dia bisa menghapus anomali ini Yang Mulia akan berbaik hati dan memberinya sedikit bonus.

“P-permisi mau pesan apa?” tangan palsu berbalut sarung tangan putih melambai di depan wajah Karma. Dirinya sedikit tersentak, sepertinya ia terlalu lama terlarut dalam pikirannnya.

“Aku?” Karma menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tak sadar diri. Dan sang penjual hanya mengangguk semangat.

“Nurufufu, disini semua jenis takoyaki ada, mulai dari yang berisi konnyaku sampai akashiyaki pun ada.” acungan jempol dari sang penjual tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

“Hoo, kalau begitu ...”senyuman licik terlampir di wajah tampan pemuda berambut merah. “... aku ingin potongan dirimu di dalam takoyaki milikku.”

“....” hening. Meski riuh dari festival menjadi suara latar, tapi tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara diantara Karma dan manusia jadi-jadian di depannya.

“HEEE, TENTU SAJA ITU TIDAK BISA, LAGIPULA DIRIKU MANUSIA―”

Perkataan panik diinterupsi seenaknya oleh Karma. “Hoo, jadi kau ingin bilang bahwa delapan kaki-kaki kuningmu, wajah bulat dengan ekpresi aneh itu kelaziman bagi manusia?”

“Itu, anu, ...” reaksi panik dari entitas di depannya membuat Karma terbahak dan sempat meraih atensi orang-orang disekelilingnya.

“Hahaha, lucu sekali.” jarang sekali dirinya tertawa lepas seperti ini―lebih tepatnya jarang menemui hiburan seperti ini.

“Kalau kau manusia pastinya punya nama, jadi siapa namamu?” Karma berucap sembari mengusap matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata karena tertawa. Karma masih ingin mempermainkan entitas di depannya, hitung-hitung hiburan sebelum di sapu bersih.

“Hoho, kalau itu pasti ada. Semua orang memanggilku Koro-sensei! Jadi jangan sungkan untuk memanggilku seperti itu!” acungan jempol diberikan oleh sang gurita.

“Hmm ...” Karma hanya memberi balasan dengan gumaman.

“A-ada apa dengan nada tidak meyakinkan dan mengesalkan itu?” nada bertanya terlontar.

“Tidak. Bukan apa-apa, Koro-sensei tenang saja.” lagi-lagi Karma menebar senyum jahil.

“Oh, ngomong-ngomong pesananku mana?”

“... HEEE OKYAKU-SAN!? ANDA BERCANDA BUKAN!? SA-SAYA TIDAK MUNGKIN MEMASAK DIRI SAYA SENDIRI!” lagi-lagi mudah dibuat panik.

“Haha, tidak-tidak aku hanya bercanda. Aku ingin memesan yang berisi keju saja.” kali ini Karma akan membiarkannya saja, toh lain kali ia bisa saja menghabisi seorang Koro-sensei, tidak mesti sekarang.

Dengan cekatan Koro-sensei membuat pesanan Karma. “Ini pesanannya, ditambah bonus spesial.”

“Kalau begitu terima kasih~” selanjutnya Karma beranjak menjauh dari kedai takoyaki.

Dirinya memutuskan untuk mengawasi lebih lama, sekali lagi dirinya bisa kapan saja menghabisi sang gurita aneh yang mengaku sebagai Koro-sensei itu, jadi sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah baginya.

Menarik, adalah kesimpulan yang bisa ia ambil hari ini.


End file.
